


Dogs and Wolves

by SaraWolffuchs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Animalistic, Crack, Doggy Style, Dogs, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, Knotting, Love, M/M, Wolf Pack, Wolf Sex, Wolves, animalverse, canine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 13:57:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19297141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraWolffuchs/pseuds/SaraWolffuchs
Summary: Their were told this beast were nothing but trouble. But that didn't stop them, from falling in love.





	Dogs and Wolves

                                                                                         

A Wolf and a Dog. Nearly the same, and yet not. For years there was this rule. Do not cross. Do not befriend the wild beast who live in the forest. Wolves, only acting on instinct and pure bloodlust. Not caring for the far relative of their own blood. Dogs are consider a shame in their culture. Awful deformed wolves.  

Dogs are not wolves.

Wolves are not dogs.

This kind of thinking was cultured since years.

Wolves had the strength.

Dogs had the numbers.

So, neither attacked one another. Only stared from the distance. With dangerous bared teeth and dead eyes, watching each other till one gave up and left.

And yet, a dark brown wolf, nearly black with blue eyes found himself a friend in a dog. A dog who was not a pure breed. He was for sure a mixed one. They met over a hunt. Both attacking the deer at the same time and claiming the carcass. At a very dreadful conversation about how the wolf needed it for the future of his pack, and the dog for the hungry mouths at his home, they agreed to take each a half.

They found each other again. Both had border control. So it was logical that they talked, it was unpleasant to sit next to each other an not talking.

They became acquaintance. Then friends. And now there is this other awkward feeling that neither wants to address. Till one night.

“Dean” the wolf spoke.

The dog in question looked at his friend. His fur long and thin looked like spider web in the moon light.

“Yes Cas?”

Cas, Castiel, licked his muzzle. “I want to talk about something. But I am afraid it will change things between us”

“Change?”

“Change in like, bad change” he huffed out a frustrated breath. The cold night showing how much air he exhaled.

“Well, try me, I promise I won’t freak”

The wolf took a while and looked at his dog friend.

“I … I am .. I love you”

Silence. Dean didn’t freak, nor does his scent change drastic. If anything, it got, sweeter? The speckled dog smiled and stood up, moved towards the wolf and stared into his clearly nervous eyes.

“good” and with that he licked Cas muzzle.

Pleasant shook. Was this a thing? If yes, Cas had to find a new feeling to describe. He closed his eyes and returned the gentle care of his love. Making their scent even more sweeter and addictive. He bigger canine opened his maw and Dean took this as an invited and lapped over his teeth. Stepping closer and closer till both their chest were touching and his front legs were wrapped around Cas upper body.

“Dean..” much more couldn’t the wolf form. His body more than ready to nip, bite and claim the smaller one.

“It is okay Cas, let’s do this”

Castiel used his primal strength and pushed Dean into the light, snow covered forest ground. Tasting his lover in any way possible. His tongue, fur, and paws. The Dog clearly in a state of hormonal euphoria, moaned.

He reached the lower part. Lapping at his, covered genitals. Rewarded with a peak of his lovers penis.

Cas himself ready to claim his love here and now asked in hushed voice.

“Dean, may I make you my mate? I will treat you as equal. My other half and-“

Dean silenced him with licking the words out of his mouth,

“Cas, no need to charm me. I am yours since you treated me as friend. And, we still need to talk, but not now. Now take me and breed me like a bitch”

Such filthy words. Castiel couldn’t stop now. He turned dean on his belly, who in return lifted his bottom. The Wolf wasted no time. Starting to trust and biting into Deans neck to hold him in place. As soon as his genital found the entrance his trust became even wilder and harder. Holding on Deans tights. Deans own erection touching and slapping against his paws as his speeding trusts continued. The dog now panting and whining, tremble as Castiels Knot pop. Filling him with his seeds.

A few seconds later, both laying on their sides. Waiting to separate.

“We should leave”

The Wolf licked Deans head. Waiting for him to keep talking.

“We will never be accepted back home. I don’t want to return hom- to the pack, without you. Lets us form, our own pack”

“We are both males, love”

“No shit, I meant we could take Sam and his mate with us. They gonna have pups who will take over. And maybe we find some other lone wolves or dogs on our way!”

Castiel took Dean closer. Feeling the warm body against him, smelling the wonderful sated mate, calmed him-

“Sounds like you made some plans already.”

“Is it bad?”

“No. Quiet the opposite”

After a while of talking they agreed to meet up here tomorrow. With all their friends they want to take with them.

Dean took Sam and his Mate. Castiel took Gabriel and Samandriel.

They headed to unknown land. Meeting more canines. Like Charlie the dog and Kevin the wolf. Their pack will be the strongest and biggest.

Leaded by love, supported by loved. Their lives future looks wonderful.

**Author's Note:**

> Short. Crack. I had an idea and wrote it down.


End file.
